really
by buttercup679
Summary: i don't own south park kyman


I got a text from Kyle it's over dude what did you do to Cart men I broke up with him why? That's why look what we got hear boy's a fag a fat one leave me alone why are we making you mad fag know reason Kyle broke up with him shut you're fucking mouth don't ever say he's name to me again under stand me yea sure Cart men sorry dude. Move why Kyle crying look at me all upset because of that Jew Ky hey Cart men want to come hang with me and Stan know Kenny I'm not really in the mood mom what is it Kyle broke up with me I can't go back to that school whenever I see him it make's me sad you can go to West park high OK thanks mom I can't hang out with them anymore how's calling what do you want Stan are you coming to Clyde party no my mom need's me to stay home OK bye dude . Dude anyone how knows Cart men no's he party's every time anyone has a party Butter's yea Erick can you tell the guy's I'm going to be going to West park high sure Erick fella fella what Butter's Cart men say's to let you guy's know he's going to be going to West park high starting Monday he told me to tell you guy's oh yea and to give Kyle this box's of stuff he say's he doesn't want any memories of us what is it Kyle the stuffed cat I won him at the fair and picture's of us dude I guess it's really over hu Kyle yea guess so you OK why wouldn't I be I broke up with him remember yea but Wendy never gave the stuff I got her back it's over Stan I'm done and he is to there was never know love there was in his eye's Kyle I saw how bad he look's have fun at school fag whatever dude did you're boy friend break up with you that's why half of us our hear trying to run from the pain this is Craig he used to be my friend what's you're ex's name Kyle I know it hurt's to say there name do you get over it want the honest truth yea no . Drake Erick want to be friend's sure did you get raid of every thing that was his yea hey guy's what Craig did you say Cart men went to West park high yea why my ex's Drake goes there they blame there selves so they smock weed to get the pain away Cart men would never if he ment Drake he's already started Kenny go with Stan you know if someones high is he yea yea Kyle his baked did you have a good nite Erick yea got anymore sure due told you it would help . If you want the pain to stop more drink never think again do both at the same time he's drunk and stoned Kyle Craig what's left after weed drinking cutting but Drake wouldn't teach him that he never even did that Erick what did you do burned myself don't do that you can die maybe I want to Drake there's nobody hear for me I know it feel's that why now but it will get better in time stay there Craig yea Drake I need you it's about you're friend give me a minute he burned himself did you tell him to do that know I told him smock and drink it away thanks Drake why did we ever break up you just tested me it's over well I would like to Start again really Craig yea you coming yea. Are you Erick's mom yes I am take him out of that school he need's to see Kyle to get over him even though it hurt's trust me OK thank you mom you're going back to South park high deal with it I can't oh sorry turn around Erick it's OK I can't look at him Drake you can it hurt's do what I never did talk to him what if he still want's to break up then it would just hurt worst it's life due what I never did Kyle Cart men I'm not dating you again keep going Erick I can't you can it hurt's that's OK Kyle I hope you and Red are happy together that's it Erick stop give me a reason to I can't I would rather be drunk or stoned Erick you have to feel the pain it might hurt it might feel like every thing is falling apart it is no it's not what do you feel sad depressed darkness give me my fucking Wis key and Weed Cart men you blame you're self for what happened it's not he made you feel this way is he no he's kissing Red stop Craig no Cart men you have to hear this he's a ass hole he never loved you you don't seem him checking on you asking if you're OK did he ever tell you he loved you no he doesn't deserve you Cart men why don't you try the person how actually gave a dame how Craig I don't know Cart men but you we'll find that special someone trust me it feel's like someone broke my heart into a million little pics . Kyle you're a fucking ass hole what ever like I care I hope you know Cart men in the hospital because of you what's wrong fat boy have a heart attack to much food no ass hole drug over dose and Alcohol posing he drank and drudged he's ass to death so wow you would feel that why Kyle hear you might want to read this he left it on his bed before he's mom found him without a heart beat in the floor ass hole . Dear Kyle I know you'll never love me that's why I'm going to kill myself how was I kidding you would never like a fat ass hole like me right Kyle well I love you and if you check in the box's there's something for you it's a picture of us Stan took it remember . Oh God what did I do Erick Cart men room215 God what have I done to you Cart men I'm sorry I love you I won't leave you're side as long as you're hear God I know you're there baring him back I don't know why I broke up with him for any way he's my sole mate I know you put us together for a reason just bring him please Kyle Cart men I never want to brake up with you again I love you so much I love you to I got you're letter and box's I don't know how Craig and Drake trough it to me thank God they did to I don't know what I would have done with out you Cart men come hear Jew what I love you with all my heart promise you won't leave again I promise I love you I love you to Kyle maybe we can get a apart men together sound's good to me .


End file.
